


A Summer in the Sun

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Love, Summer AU, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver Queen is a lifeguard at a local public pool with his best friend Tommy Merlyn. Felicity Smoak has just moved to Star City and meets and starts to hang around with his friend Sara. She invites Felicity to the pool where Oliver see's her for the first time. He is immediately smitten but you wouldn't know it because all they do is bicker. However as the summer unfolds their friends recognize their immediate attraction and work to get the two to open their eyes to what is standing right in front of them both. Love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this fic for the Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 Challange hosted by @olicitysizzle. I was going to make this a one shot but my Muse had other ideas.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments always feed my muse. Thank you.

It was hot. Not the kind of hot that makes you sweat a little and feels cooler in the shade. It was the kind that makes you sweat, want to guzzle the water, and wish you were in air conditioning hot. Oliver himself was wishing at that very moment that he had not allowed his best friend Tommy to talk him into being a life guard for the summer. However, he could not complain now. It was done, he just had to deal with it. 

His eyes scanned the pool behind his aviator shades as a whistle dangled from his lips. He always kept it close because he was constantly having to blow it for someone running, or too much rough housing or girls lowering their bikini tops to get his attention. _Yes, they really did that_. It was extremely annoying at times because not only were they younger than his 22 years but Tommy just made it worse. He would flirt with the girls and then try to set up double dates for them which either ended one of two ways. The girls were only interested in them for their money or there was just no chemistry with his date.

Oliver saw Tommy approaching him for a station change and he had to say his best friend had charm. He had brown hair and eyes and a smile that all the ladies loved. Tommy was the carefree one of the two of them and even though Oliver hated to admit it, they made a devastating team when it came to women.

"Queen, time for you to move to the water slide man." Oliver sighed, he hated the water slide. The pool where they were working had done renovations over the winter months and it boasted a kid play area for toddlers and younger kids with buckets and sprays that poured water over screaming kids heads every 30 seconds. The swimming pool itself was nice size with six lanes and a rock wall in the deep end. They were constantly having to keep an eye on younger kids that tried to sneak into the deep end for the rock wall and Oliver had to admit, the pool was where he liked to be the most. But then there was the water slide. The owners had decided to add a single water slide at the far end of the property and it had twists and turns that made kids scream with delight. But you had to be a certain height to ride it and when you had parents yelling at you for denying their kid a ride down the slide while the kids were screaming, it was a brutal section to watch.

And then there were the house wives. They all were trying to get his or Tommy’s attention and it was frustrating when you were two women pretending to drown at the same time just to get you to rescue them.

Oliver climbed down from the life guards’ seat, his red swim trunks hanging low on his hips. He heard the girls giggling nearby and soon there were whistles being sent his direction. Tommy turned and started doing muscles poses which made the girls giggle even more and the Moms could not help but lower their sunglasses and stare at the two young men. 

"Hey, are we on for a beer later?" Tommy was climbing up the ladder to the seat and looked down at him over the tops of his shades.

"Sure. But your buying Merlyn."

“Why don’t you ask her to go with us?”

“Who?”

Tommy laughed, “You know who. The blonde that has been coming here for the last few weeks. I know you want to ask her out.”

Oliver ignored him and walked with his float toward the slide.

He had seen the blonde almost every Saturday for the last few weeks and he had wanted to approach her, but something kept holding him back. She always came and read in the same lounger while her friends swam in the pool. She was beautiful, very beautiful and he had heard one of her friends call her Felicity. Even her name was beautiful. Maybe she would show up today and if all went well he would ask her out.

His day was starting to look up.

***

Felicity adjusted the top of her bikini as she looked in the mirror at her friend Sara’s house. She and her Mother had just recently moved to Star City and she and Sara met in classes at SCU. They had bonded immediately, and Sara had made it her mission to show Felicity all the fun things to do around town in the summer. So, for the last few weeks they had been going to the nearby public pool.

It was a time that Felicity enjoyed. She would relax on a lounger and read while Sara and her girlfriend Nyssa enjoyed swimming and playing in the pool. This had turned into a good way for her to relieve the stress of moving to a new city and she felt so lucky that she had met Sara not long after arriving.

“Felicity girl you look fabulous. That bikini shows off your curves which is what the guys like.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Felicity. Felicity tugged at the top feeling like she was spilling out of the stupid thing.

“I don’t know Sara.”

Sara threw on her bathing suit cover and walked over handing Felicity a light blue cover. “I promise you are going to have a great time.” The swim suit had been a spur of the moment purchase last week when she and Sara had gone shopping. Felicity loved the color, but she was still unsure about the fit.

Felicity gave herself one more look in the mirror as Sara grabbed their bags that included sun screen, towels and Felicity’s beloved book. Sara placed her arm through Felicity’s and almost dragged her out of the house. Sara’s girlfriend Nyssa was planning on meeting them there and Sara did not want to be late.

They jumped into her mustang and as Sara drove to the pool she looked at her new friend. “Felicity I know you are still trying to get over Cooper and what he did to you, but I want you to forget about all of that today. He was an asshole for calling you and breaking up over the phone. That is why we need to go and have some fun. Maybe that lifeguard you keep staring at will be there and you will finally talk to him.”

Felicity blushed, “I don’t stare at him. Though could you blame me if I was? I know you like girls but even you have to admit he is hot.”

Sara laughed, “Oh he’s more than hot which is why you are going to talk to him today before we leave that pool.”

Felicity settled back in her seat. She was not sure if she was ready for a new relationship casual or otherwise, but she did think he was quite handsome. Maybe she would just find out his name.

***

Oliver stood leaning on the railing watching the summer swimmers below. The water slide was slow with riders today as it was holiday weekend. That was usually a slower time for them and it was time that Oliver enjoyed. Less kids meant less headaches.

His eyes scanned the concrete as a couple of new families entered the pool area and he shifted his shoulders, his muscles flexing as he saw HER walk in behind them. She was with the same two friends that she came with every week and like before he found his eyes taking her in as she removed her swimsuit cover.

She had long blonde hair down to her shoulders that looked like blonde waves of pure gold. Her skin was a nice soft tan, but it was the body and the bikini that made him almost swallow his tongue. Today she had on a strapless turquoise bikini top that accentuated her breasts perfectly. His eyes slid down to a tiny waist that flared into hips that his hands had been itching to touch for weeks and her legs were well toned and long.

Felicity looked around discreetly for the life guard that she could not get out of her mind. He was standing up on the slide platform, his waist and legs hidden by the railing. His chest was ogle worthy and she did so discreetly from behind her sunglasses. He had muscles that most people did not know existed and abs that were made for sin. She could not see his eyes but his face was pure perfection. He had short cropped brown hair and a chiseled jaw with stubble that begged to be touched. He looked like he was staring their way, but she could not see his eyes and she had to tear her eyes away as she heard Sara speaking behind her.

“We are heading to the pool, are you sure you don’t want to join us?”

“No, I think I am going to hang here for a bit and read. You two go ahead.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to swim? You read every week.” Nyssa placed her stuff on the next lounger and then took the hand that Sara offered her.

“Yeah Nyssa I am sure. You two go have fun. I have been waiting all day to be alone with my book.” Nyssa kissed Felicity’s cheek and then the girls ran to the pool laughing as they both jumped in with a splash.

Felicity settled onto her lounger and pulled on her sunglasses her eyes straying once again to the man on the platform. She watched him for a few moments, but she knew she could not just sit there and stare, so she sprayed her arms and legs with sun screen rubbing it on to make sure she was covered before she settled back with her book. It was hot out but the sun on her skin felt amazing and soon she was lost in her story.

***

Oliver had just been released for his break. It seemed the perfect time to approach the young woman, but she seemed to be engrossed in her book. _Should he bother her?_

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at his friend Tommy. “Ok, lover boy it’s time for you to go and introduce yourself. You have been eyeing her for weeks and if I have to see your puppy dog eyes on her for another minute I swear to god I am going to drown you.”

Oliver shrugged off Tommy’s hand as Tommy laughed and then walked off. _Ok, Queen, now is your chance. Go say hi._

He walked purposefully toward her, ignoring the lingering looks of the women around him. There was one woman he wanted to talk to and she currently was trying to spray her back with sun screen. He neared her lounger and stood there for a moment admiring her before he cleared his throat.

“Would you like some help with that?”

Felicity did not see him walk up but she was used to men suggesting such things to her and it annoyed her. “If I wanted help, don’t you think I would have…” She looked up at that moment and her words stuck in her throat. _It was him._ _Crap._

“I just noticed you were having a problem spraying your back and I was only offering to help. “Oliver didn’t know why she was making him feel self-conscious. He had always been a confident man who knew his affect on women, but she made him feel like he was 16 with freckles.

“Hi, sorry. Ummm, yes do you mind?” Felicity felt her hand shaking as she handed him the sun screen and she turned her back to him biting her bottom lip. The man was even more gorgeous up close, and he was standing there offering to sun screen her back.

Oliver aimed the spray and watched it coat her skin. He set the bottle to the side as he rubbed his hands together and then placed them on her shoulders. Her skin was warm from the sun and smooth and he could not help but enjoy the feel of her skin beneath his palms.

Felicity held herself still as she felt him rubbing the spray into her shoulders and back. _Wow his hands felt amazing._ They were strong and slightly calloused, and Felicity blushed as she wondered what those hands would feel like on other parts of her body. She was about to melt beneath his touch and she had to stop herself, so she turned and gave him a smile. When his hands slid from her skin she found she missed his touch and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from whining in disappointment.

“By the way, my name is Oliver Queen.” He held out his hand, the sun screen glistening on his skin and she placed her hand in his feeling the warmth. Their hands slid together deliciously as she tried not to notice.

“Felicity…..Felicity Smoak.”

Suddenly Oliver felt an arm go around his neck and he turned to see Tommy standing there with a grin. “Why hello beautiful.”

Felicity gave him an inquisitive look. Tommy held his hand out to her “I am the best friend Tommy Merlyn.”

“Oh, nice to meet you Tommy, Felicity Smoak.” She shook his hand with a smile and Tommy felt Oliver tense next to him.

“Listen if I let this guy handle things we will be here until Christmas. Would you and your friends like to go have a drink with us later?”

Felicity glanced over at Sara and Nyssa who were watching the turn of events with wide eyed curiosity. She motioned to them about a drink and they both gave her the “Ok” signal.

“Sure. Where and what time?” Felicity glanced between the two, her eyes finding Oliver’s briefly.

“How about 7:00 o’clock at The Brew Factory?”

“Ok.”

Tommy patted Oliver’s shoulder and then walked off and left Oliver feeling completely awkward. “Well I guess I will see you there.”

Felicity gave him a small smile as he walked away. She frowned as she looked down at her book. That was odd. She settled on her stomach as she let the sun caress her back, but her mind was on him. Oliver. She liked that name. He had acted strange there at the end. _Did he not want them to go for a drink?_

She guessed she would find out later.

***

Tommy, Oliver, Felicity, Nyssa and Sara had been sitting in a booth sipping their beers for the past 30 minutes and things had been going great. Felicity had gone back to Sara’s and changed into a soft blue summer dress with spaghetti straps and an empire waist and she had left her hair down but had worn her glasses. Oliver thought she looked beautiful, but he had not been able to get a word in edgewise since they had arrived.

“So, Felicity, tell us, why did you move from a party town such as Vegas to a sleepy city like Starling?” Tommy’s question was innocent, but it invoked memories of Cooper and she really did not want to think about him right now.

“I needed a change.”

“Her boyfriend cheated on her and then broke up with her over the phone. The asshole.” Sara spoke up and then quickly took a sip of her beer.

“Sara!” Felicity glared at her friend as Oliver and Tommy both looked at her.

“Ouch. That must have hurt.” Tommy grimaced.

“It was over long before he cheated.” Felicity took a sip of her beer and tried to avoid Oliver’s eyes. She did not care to see pity in them.

She was just getting out of a relationship. Maybe he should give her a little time. Oliver watched her closely trying to catch her eye, but she would not look at him.

“At least you found out what kind of man he was before it got too serious.” Oliver could not keep the words from flowing from his mouth.

She looked at him in surprise and her eyes narrowed. “Well then it’s a good thing he called me and broke things off.”

“What about you guys. To say you both have a reputation around Starling would be an understatement.” Nyssa sipped her beer as she looked between them. “Everyone in Star City knows of Merlyn and Queen.” They were two of the most eligible bachelors in town and they had a string of women behind them to prove it.

Tommy laughed and gave his most boyish grin. “We do have a reputation. That is why our pool is the most popular in Starling.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “That right there is why I turned off of men.”

Tommy looked at Sara and Nyssa and smiled a charming smile, “I would be happy to try to turn you both back.”

Sara and Nyssa laughed. Ok, Tommy was a flirt.

Oliver and Felicity were still looking at each other and for some reason she was annoyed. Maybe it was because he had not said two words to her since they arrived and the first words to come out of his mouth were about Cooper. Maybe it was because she had waited weeks to talk to him and now they were talking about Cooper. Whatever it was, she was annoyed.

Oliver for his part was annoyed as well and he could not stop himself.

“Whoever this guy was obviously did not appreciate what he had.”

“Oh, he appreciated me alright. He also appreciated my friend Amy.” Felicity’s voice was angry, and she took a sip of her beer trying not to say too much. “Tell me Oliver, how many women have you appreciated at one time?”

Sara and Nyssa looked at Felicity in shock. What had come over her? They had never seen her act like this and the only thing they could think of was that the beers and Cooper’s break-up were not mixing.

Oliver’s eyes narrowed as he leaned his elbows on the table, but Tommy spoke up before he could answer, “Oh remember those twins that time….”

Oliver turned and glared at him letting him know he was not helping. Tommy shut up immediately and took a swig of his beer.

“For your information Felicity, I have “appreciated” more than one woman at a time but that was with mutual consent and I was not involved in a serious relationship with them or anyone else.” God that did not sound any better than what Tommy had said.

Sara and Nyssa could feel the tension rolling off them in waves and she decided to lighten the mood, “Hey, let’s all do a shot.” She ordered a round of tequila shots and they all toasted and downed them quickly sucking a slice of lime after.

The shot mixed with the beers hit Felicity hard making her forget all about Cooper, but Oliver was sitting before her in all his gorgeous glory and she could not let go of the fact that he wasn’t the kind of guy you dated seriously. She was starting to think that despite how attracted she was to him she might want to keep her distance.

“Soooo Oluver….” Felicity’s words slurred a little and Nyssa grimaced as they realized Felicity was a light weight. Two beers and a shot were her limit. Felicity leaned across the table, “Do you approach all women shirtless and looking all muscly and…..” she waved her hand at his chest, “showing all that?”

Oliver lifted an eyebrow at her words. “All that?”

“You know…. all that……” she puffed out some air as her eyes looked him over. “The scruffy scruff and the jaw and the eyes.” She was on a roll now. “You walk up looking all, “Hey I’m sexy pants” and women just fall at your feet. Well I am not one of those women Mr. Plaything….I mean Playboy.” She leaned back seemingly happy with herself.

Nyssa gave Sara a knowing look. Maybe they should get Felicity home before she woke up the next day regretting everything she had said.

“For your information Felicity I don’t go flaunting anything. The swim trunks and no shirt happen to be my uniform.” Oliver took another swig of beer. This was not going at all like he had hoped, and it was frustrating the hell out of him.

“I think we should get Felicity home.” Sara slid out of the booth and Oliver decided at that moment that maybe it was for the best. He had not made the best impression and from what he could tell she was clearly not interested.

Felicity slid out of the booth after them and swayed a little on her feet. Oliver and Tommy had stood as well, and Oliver instinctively reached over to steady her. She held her hands up and he quickly removed his hand from her arm. “I got it. I am fine. I don’t need your muscly arms helping me. I am perfectly culpable……. capable of standing on my own without a man to help me.”

Ok, it was time to take her home. Sara and Nyssa thanked them both and told let them know how much they had enjoyed the evening and then they guided Felicity out of the bar.

Oliver sank back down into the booth with a sigh and Tommy sat across from him with a grin. “Didn’t go how you thought hu?”

“Not even close.”


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity woke the next morning and to say her head was pounding was an understatement. She groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes and she realized she had fallen asleep in her clothes. _Crap_ , _what happened last night?_ She crawled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to splash some water on her face and when she looked in the mirror she grimaced. She looked awful. She remembered having a few beers and then a shot and then she groaned. Oh god the things she had said. Oliver would probably avoid her like the plague now.

She shuffled her way to the kitchen and when she smelled coffee she almost drooled. 

"Well good morning sunshine." Sara grinned from the living room as Felicity made her way into the kitchen for some coffee.

"Don't talk to me right now." Felicity grumbled as she poured her coffee and when she took a sip she sighed. _Oh, it was heaven_. She walked into the living room and plopped down next to Sara. Nyssa came walking in a few minutes later and they both gave her a huge smile. 

"So, someone was on fire last night?" Nyssa winked at Sara. They were not going to let her live this down.

Felicity groaned, "I feel like my head was put in a vice and squeezed."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a lightweight? I would have stopped you before the shots came." Sara quirked an eyebrow and Felicity hid behind her coffee cup.

“Oh, and by the way. Your interaction with Oliver was quite entertaining last night. What was going on Smoak?” Sara turned on the couch and pulled her legs beneath her. “You were brutal.”

“I was?” Felicity looked at her sheepishly over her coffee. “Does he hate me?”

“Ummm, he probably doesn’t hate you, but I would not expect him to rush over and ask you out.”

“Yes, I think you called him a playboy or was it plaything?” Nyssa look at Sara and they both laughed as Felicity groaned again and slid down in her seat.

“I don’t know what happened Sara. I mean I think I still had some unresolved issues about Cooper and they just came out in a big ole vomit of the mouth.”

“Well good for you that Sara and I are charming and have your back. We are going to the pool today and you are going to apologize to Mr. Hotty Lifeguard.”

“Oh no Nyssa. I can’t face him. I am mortified.”

“Oh, you are going to face him, and you are going to apologize.” Sara stood and grabbed Felicity’s coffee cup setting it on the coffee table. “Now go get ready. It is already noon and the best loungers will be taken if we wait much longer.”

Felicity whined and looked longingly at her coffee cup before she walked to her room. She jumped in the shower and tried to let the cool water make her more alert. She had been so rude to Oliver last night and it was not because of him or his reputation. It was because of Cooper. She had to let go of her resentment to him and what he did.

Felicity hopped out of the shower and put on her bathing suit. She thought about wearing the bikini again, but she felt she needed a little more confidence, so she opted to wear her one-piece black swimsuit. It was strapless and left her midriff and lower back bare and gave her a little more coverage than the bikini while still being mildly sexy.

Felicity got her bag ready with her sun screen, towel and her book and then pulling on her swimsuit cover and flip flops walked into the living room. Sara and Nyssa walked out of the guest bedroom a few moments later and she looked at them in surprise.

“I ran home this morning and grabbed our suits.” Nyssa smile at her and they gathered their things.

They arrived at the pool about 30 minutes later after making a stop at a nearby convenience store for some water and snacks. Felicity nervously chewed on a granola bar as she looked around the pool. Oliver was nowhere to be found.

“Don’t worry. I contacted Tommy this morning and he and Oliver both work today. They should be here soon.” Sara winked at her and they all got their stuff settled.

Felicity removed her swimsuit cover and settled on her lounger as Sara and Nyssa did the same. Today they were just going to relax and get some sun. Felicity rubbed sunscreen on her arms and legs and as she placed her bottle back in her bag she saw Tommy and Oliver walk into the pool area.

 _God, he looked gorgeous_. Felicity pulled on her sunglasses but continued to watch him. The red swim trunks he was wearing did wonderful things for his…. well everything.

“Now is your chance Smoak. Go talk to him.” Sara nudged her arm as they watched Oliver settle down in his chair near the shallow end of the pool. Tommy walked to the deep end and climbed into his and when he saw Felicity, Sara and Nyssa a big smile spread across his face.

“Felicity get your cute butt over there and talk to him before I drag you over there.” Nyssa hissed from her lounger and Felicity finally took a deep breath and stood up. It was now or never, and she was afraid if she waited to long she would chicken out.

She walked over towards the pool and she knew exactly when his eyes noticed her. She felt like an electric current had been passed through her body and he watched her walk all the way to his station. He stayed seated and she looked up at him nervously.

“Hey.”

Oliver kept his eyes on the pool. He had watched her approach him and as attracted as he was to her he was a little leery. She had been drunk last night and things had gotten a little out of hand, but maybe she needed more time.

“Hey.”

He was not making this easy for her. “Listen I am sorry about last night. Can we talk?”

Oliver finally looked down at her. She looked so beautiful. “I don’t get a break for an hour. Can we talk then?”

Felicity nodded, feeling better. He was going to give her a chance to apologize.

He tried not to smile. She looked uncomfortable and it was cute.

“I will come get you when I am released for break.” He turned his eyes back to the water and he heard a slight smile in her voice.

“Ok, Thanks Oliver.”

She walked back to her lounger feeling his eyes on her the whole way. How was it that this guy made her aware of him just with a look? It was so unfair. But little did she know that he was aware of her too.

“So, how did it go?” Sara lifted her sunglasses to look at her.

“Good. We are going to talk on his break.”

“Yes!!!!” Nyssa cheered from her lounger and Felicity gave her a stern look.

“Don’t look at me like that Smoak. We have been trying to get you laid for weeks now. I think we might just have a shot.” Felicity stuck her tongue out at her but smiled. These two were her best friends and she knew they cared, so it was hard to be mad at them.

Felicity settled on her lounger and buried her face in her book. Her eyes kept darting back to him and she found herself just watching him from behind the safety of her sunglasses. He had the whistle perched between his lips and periodically he would have to blow it to get someone’s attention for running or just being too rowdy. His muscles gleamed in the afternoon sun and she wondered how someone could be so damn attractive.

***

Oliver tried to ignore her. He really did. But his awareness of her would not go away. His hour passed quickly and when he stepped down and another guard took his place he motioned to Tommy that he was going to take his break and he walked over to Felicity. She was reading her book and when he stopped by her lounger Sara and Nyssa both looked at him from over their sunglasses.

“Look, it is Mr. Plaything.” Sara grinned at him and he almost blushed.

Felicity was mortified.

“How are you ladies today?” He smiled.

He looked down at Felicity and she slowly set her book down. “Felicity do you have a minute?”

She stood, and he led her to the guards shed at the back of the pool. She twisted her hands as she thought of what she was going to say to him and when he stopped and turned to face her she went completely blank.

She stared at him and he removed his sunglasses and placed his hands on his hips waiting. “Well? You wanted to talk?”

She blew out a breath. “Yes. Listen Oliver. I wanted to apologize for last night. I had a little too much to drink and I said some things that I should not have said.”

Oliver looked at her with those piercing blue eyes and she shifted on her feet. Was the man going to make her suffer?

“Apology accepted.”

“I guess now I know break ups and liquor don’t mix for me.” She joked but there was a seriousness behind her eyes. He could tell she felt terrible.

“Your ex sounds like a real tool.”

Felicity shrugged, “We had been growing apart for a while, but it still came as a shock.”

“Well he obviously did not know what he had.”

Felicity smiled at him and it was the most beautiful sight Oliver had ever seen.

“You have a beautiful smile.”

He smiled back at her and Felicity felt the full weight of just how gorgeous this man really was. Oliver shifted on his feet as his nerves suddenly took over. He really wanted to ask her out, just the two of them. However, things started to go downhill before he could ask.

“Oliver!” A gorgeous redhead stepped into the room and Felicity could tell by her bathing suit that she was not another life guard.

“There you are.” She glanced at Felicity but did not even acknowledge her. “I have been looking for you everywhere. Your boss said you were in here.”

“Hi Linda. What do you need?” She sidled up to him and draped herself over him with a possessive hand.

“I was wondering if you could come and put some lotion on my back?”

“I am working.” Oliver was so annoyed, and he could see that Felicity was backing off. _Shit_.

“I am sure your friend here won’t mind.” She gave him a salacious smile and then leaned up and whispered, “I will be waiting.”

She gave Felicity a smug look and then walked out of the room. As soon as she left you could cut the tension with a knife.

“I am going to go. Thank you for allowing me to apologize.”

“Felicity wait!”

“I don’t want to keep you from Linda.” She felt a bit of jealousy hit her like a brick in the chest. _God how could she have been so stupid_. Oliver obviously dated a lot of women. She doubted that would stop for her.

“I don’t care about Linda. I thought you and I were having a moment here.” He was looking confused and annoyed and he wondered how things went from them smiling at each other to this.

“Well the way she was draped all over you says otherwise.” She turned and walked out, and Oliver lowered his head with a sigh. Why did it seem that the universe was against him and Felicity?

He slammed his hand against the door before walking out and closing it behind him. Tommy approached him and when he saw the look on Oliver’s face he quirked an eyebrow.

“What has you looking so ominous. Did you talk to her?”

“Yeah, we talked, and things were going well…..”

“But? Oh lord there is a but isn’t there?”

“Linda walked in.”

“Linda Goldman? What did that barracuda want?”

“She was just using her usual tactics to try to get me to pay her some attention. But when she saw Felicity she got a little handsy.” Oliver’s jaw clenched when he thought back to Felicity’s face at that moment.

“Handsy?”

Oliver looked down and Tommy sighed, “Oh good lord Oliver. So that is why I saw Felicity stomping over to her lounger like she would tear into me if I even looked at her sideways.”

Oliver made his way to his station with Tommy hot on his heels. “You are not going to leave things like this are you?”

“I don’t know man. Every time I try to ask her out something happens and the one time we did spend some time together, things did not go as planned. Maybe I need to just give up.”

“Oh no my friend. That is the last thing you are going to do. Do you like her?”

“What do you think?”

Tommy rolled his eyes, “So yes?”

“Yes. I like her a lot. She is beautiful and sweet, from what little I have been able to talk to her.”

“Then you are not giving up.” Tommy suddenly grinned. “I have an idea.”

***

Felicity walked into her apartment and plopped onto her couch. Today had been almost as bad as last night. When Felicity saw that woman put her arms around Oliver, she had wanted to rip them from her sockets. He did seem annoyed with her but then he had not been quick to escape her clutches. Felicity didn’t know what to think.

Sara and Nyssa had dropped her off and had mysteriously hurried off. She could tell they were up to something but if it didn’t involve her she was at the point she did not care. She was bummed. She really liked Oliver.

She walked to her room and changed her clothes pulling her hair back into a ponytail and taking off her contacts she put on her glasses. She was not going anywhere tonight so she was just going to order in and binge some Netflix.

Felicity walked back into the living room and pulled out her kitchen drawer that held all her take-out menus. She was trying to decide between Chinese and Italian when her doorbell rang.

She frowned as she approached the door. She was not expecting anybody, and she got a total shock when she looked through the peephole and Oliver was standing there. _Crap_.

She looked down at her sweater, tank top and emoji pajama pants and then down to her bare feet. She sighed. Her day was just getting better and better.

She unlocked her locks and opened the door and the breath almost left her lungs. Ok, the man had the body of a god and looked amazing in swim trunks with a bare chest, but he was standing in front of her in a brown leather jacket, grey t-shirt, jeans and brown leather ankle boots. He had a motorcycle helmet under one arm and his aviator glasses on and as he removed them Felicity stared at him with her mouth open. The man looked sexy as hell.

Oliver stood there waiting for her to acknowledge him, but it seemed the cat had her tongue. He couldn’t help the small smile that hinted at the corner of his lips. She looked adorable.

“Hi.”

She managed to croak out a “Hi.”

“I hope I am not bothering you, but I had a message from Sara asking me to come here.”

Felicity’s mouth opened and closed a few times. _What were her friends up to?_

“Are you going to invite me in or are we going to stand on the porch?” Oliver finally asked with a slight smile. Felicity was still speechless, and she finally moved back and motioned for him to come inside.

“I.. I’m sorry. I am just surprised.” She closed the door and hit the lock. “I think there must have been some mistake. Sara is not here.”

Oliver looked around her apartment. It fit her perfectly he thought. The apartment was bright and well kept and he turned back to her and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“Tommy was going to meet me here as well. I have a suspicion that our friends conspired to get me here. I am sorry. Maybe I should go.”

Oliver turned to open the door, but Felicity reached out and touched his arm. “Wait.”

She felt a jolt of electricity when he moved, and her hand slid down and touched his own. He turned back to her expectantly and she removed her hand from his quickly. “I was going to order some take-out; would you like to join me?”

Felicity felt her nerves go into overdrive. She did not know what had caused her to ask him to stay but for some reason she did not want him to leave. There was something there between them and before this day was done they were going to figure out what that something was.

Oliver smiled, “I would love to.” He set his helmet by the door and removed his jacket and she held out her hand to take it from him.

She placed it over one of her kitchen table chairs and then grabbed the two menus she had been perusing just a few minutes before.

“Italian or Chinese?” She held the menus up so he could see them.

“Ummm Chinese?”

She sighed, “Yes. that is exactly what I was thinking.”

She placed an order for the food and then invited Oliver to sit down. They both sat at opposite ends of the couch, both feeling slightly awkward.

“Oliver..”

“Felicity..”

They spoke at the same time. They obviously needed to talk to clear the air and Oliver smiled at her and graciously said, “You first.”

“Oliver. Listen you don’t owe me anything. You can see whomever you choose. I just thought there was something there, between us.”

Oliver placed his arm along the back of the couch which caused their hands to be just inches apart.

“There is something Felicity. Linda means nothing to me. I have never gone out with her or been with her. She is one of those bored housewives who comes to the pool with her kids looking for something to occupy her time.”

Felicity laughed. She had seen those women at the pool. They all had well-toned bodies and were trying their hardest to get Tommy or Oliver to acknowledge them.

Oliver covered her hand with his and Felicity felt his touch all the way to her toes.

“Listen. I have been trying to ask you something since the day we met, but we keep getting interrupted or you get drunk.” He smiled teasingly and Felicity blushed.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

Felicity looked at him in surprise a smile spreading across her face. “As in a date?”

“Yes, as in a date.”

Oliver’s hand played with her fingers and they ended up with fingers entwined. She was about to say yes when her doorbell rang.

“That must be the food. I will get it.”

Oliver stood up and walked to the door and opened it to a young man holding a brown paper sack. He took the food from the delivery person and gave him some money with a “keep the change’, before he closed the door and placed the food on the kitchen table.

Felicity walked in after him, her stomach grumbling. She was hungry, but she had something she needed to say.

“Oliver?”

He turned to her and she got lost again in his blue eyes. They were so intense.

She just stared, and he waited with brows lifted, “Felicity?”

“Oh, oh sorry. I just wanted to say. I would love to go to dinner with you.” She smiled at him and the smile he returned lit up his whole face.

“Really?”

“Really.”

They stared at each other, both just happy to be in a place where there were no interruptions and Oliver stepped closer and gently traced her cheek with his fingers. Felicity’s breath hitched as she waited to see what he would do next.

Her tongue flicked out to run across her bottom lip in a nervous gesture and Oliver could not stop his eyes from watching it in fascination.

She had the most plump, kissable lips and before he could stop himself he leaned down and gently kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for enjoying this little short fic with me for Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019.
> 
> Look for more stories for this coming soon.

Felicity smiled up at Oliver as he pulled away and the gentle look in his eyes held her captive.

“I hope you don’t mind. I have been wanting to do that for weeks.” Oliver’s smile lit up his face and what a beautiful face it was.

“I didn’t mind. I have been wanting you to do that for weeks.” She smiled up at him and then looked at the food. “We had better eat or this is going to get cold.”

They each grabbed several boxes and moved them to the coffee table and after Felicity got them each a drink they sat on the floor and ate their dinner while getting to know each other better. Felicity told him about growing up in Vegas and the different casino’s her mother had worked in. Oliver smiled as he imagined a fresh-faced Felicity with her hair up in a pony tail and glasses on her face sitting in a casino studying. She told him that she knew how to count cards and he looked at her in surprise. He wanted to know so much more about her.

Oliver told Felicity about growing up privileged in Star City. He talked about Tommy being his best friend since grade school and all the trouble they had gotten into. She smiled as he talked about his younger sister Thea and how much he missed her since she had moved off to college. He also talked about the hard parts too and the fact that he opened to her made Felicity like him even more.

“You would not have liked me a year or two ago. I was such a putz. My parents threatened to send me to boarding school.”

“Growing up with money and having the Queen last name must have been hard.”

“Tommy and I could get into any club we wanted and where ever we would go women would throw themselves at us.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Felicity’s tone was sarcastic, but she saw a look in his eyes that told her it was not something he looked back on fondly.

“Sometimes having to work for something is so much sweeter than having it handed to you.” Oliver looked at her and for a moment she wondered, was he talking about meeting her?

“Yes, I am talking about meeting you.” Oliver laughed and Felicity blushed.

“I guess I said that out loud?”

Oliver leaned over and touched the corner of her mouth with his thumb. “Yes, you did. You have some orange sauce on your lip.” He bent down and kissed her again and by the time he pulled away they were both breathless and just a little unnerved by their connection. They decided to finish their food and when they were done, Oliver helped her clean up before he grabbed his jacket.

“I should probably be going. You need to get some rest. Does tomorrow night work for dinner?”

Felicity smiled. She was sad that he was leaving so soon but she knew it was for the best. Something told her that he did not want to rush things and neither did she.

“Tomorrow night would be wonderful.”

She walked over and leaned up placing a kiss on his cheek. “Till tomorrow night Oliver.”

He smiled at her and grabbed his keys and helmet. “Till tomorrow night.”

She let him out and when she shut and locked her doors she turned back to the living room and let out a high-pitched squeal. She quickly ran to her phone and called Sara’s number.

“Are you calling to tell me that our idea was brilliant or that it was the worst idea ever and you want to kill me?” Sara’s voice was teasing, and Felicity heard Nyssa laughing as well.

“Oh, I bet she had a fabulous time, didn’t you Lis?” Nyssa’s voice sounded a little further away but no less excited.

“We kissed.”

“Shut up! Tell us all the sexy details.” Sara and Nyssa looked at each other and then high fived.

“Well he came over and said that Sara had asked him to meet her here. “

“Yes, that was Tommy’s idea. Brilliant man.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “I invited him in and he stayed for dinner.”

“Ok this is taking way to long Lis, get to the good stuff.” Nyssa sighed.

“When our food came we were standing by the table and he asked me out on a date.”

“Like a date date?” It was Sara that spoke, and Felicity smiled.

“Yes, like a date date. I told him I would love to go out with him and he kissed me.”

“Where?”

“I said by the table…….”

Sara sighed, “No, I mean where did he kiss you?”

“On the lips silly. And it was such a nice kiss.” Felicity plopped down on the couch, her eyes closing as she remembered the soft touch of his lips.

“Does he have soft lips? He looks like he has soft lips.” Nyssa’s voice came through the phone and Felicity laughed.

“He has very soft lips.”

Sara and Nyssa sat back with satisfied grins on their faces. Their plan could not have gone better.

“So, he is taking you to dinner tomorrow night? Or rather tonight since it is after midnight.”

“Yes, which means I need to get my beauty sleep.”

“Ok, we will talk more tomorrow. Sweet sexy dreams Felicity.” Sara cooed, and Felicity smiled.

“Good night ladies.”

Felicity sat on her couch for a few more moments thinking back over the evening and how easy it had been. She had been comfortable with Oliver and she could not wait to see him again.

***

Tommy leaned against Oliver’s dresser as he pulled on a t-shirt.

“So, you kissed her? Where?”

“In the kitchen.”

Tommy sighed, “No, you big ox, what body part did you kiss?”

Oliver gave him an exasperated look, “On the lips asshole.”

“Well that is boring. But it is a start.” Tommy grinned. “Where are you taking her tonight?”

Oliver pulled on a Henley and then sat down to put on his boots. “I thought I would take her to that new Italian place on 7th.”

“Oh, good choice. Did you make your reservation?”

Oliver nodded, “I actually made it before she said yes. I figured if she turned me down I had a sure thing with you.”

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. “We always said if we turned 40 and were still single….” He teased Oliver and they laughed. Oliver seemed so happy.

He turned and looked at Tommy with a nervous huff. “Well I am off. Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need luck man. You are going out with a beautiful smart woman tonight. Now her on the other hand, she needs all the luck she can get.”

Oliver punched Tommy lightly in the shoulder as they headed down the hall. “What are you driving tonight?”

“I thought I would take the Audi.”

“Good choice. Sexy but also practical. Ok, call me later…..or tomorrow morning.” Tommy wiggled his eyebrows and then walked out the front door. Oliver blew out a nervous breath and then headed to the garage. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. His time with Felicity had been effortless. He was comfortable with her. Maybe he was nervous because he really liked her and wanted to impress her.

He drove slowly gathering his thoughts and when he pulled up in front of her apartment he took a deep breath before walking to the door.

***

Felicity looked in the mirror and shrugged before tugging off the shirt she had just put on. Sara and Nyssa were sitting on her bed watching with fascination as she went through her entire ward robe. They had never seen Felicity this nervous and finally Sara could stand it no more.

“Here, let me pick something out.” She looked in Felicity’s closet and when she saw the dress, she knew that was the one.

“Here, this is what you are wearing. No excuses.” She handed Felicity the red dress and smiled wide. “You will knock him dead in this one.”

“I was trying to go for something a little more subdued.”

“Subdued my ass. You are going out with a hot billionaire. Go big or go home Lis.”

Felicity turned back to her mirror and then before she could change her mind she pulled on the dress. She turned this way and that as she looked it over and she had to admit. It flattered her figure perfectly and showed her shoulders to perfection.

“Now, the only other thing you need are red pumps and that bright red lipstick that you bought last week.” Sara pulled the shoes from her closet and set them down and Felicity stepped into them and once again looked at her reflection. She had to admit, she looked good. She turned to Sara and Nyssa.

“Are you guys sure this is not too much?”

Nyssa and Sara both stared in awe. “If I was not with Sara I would be all over you myself.”

Sara crossed her arms with a smug smile. “You are going to knock him dead.”

Felicity walked to her vanity and traced the lipstick on her lips. It was a perfect contrast to her dress and she left her hair down but decided to wear her black framed glasses.

“You look like naughty librarian meets super-hot chick.” Nyssa grinned and Sara laughed. They both stood and walked over giving Felicity a hug. “Go out tonight and let loose. Have some fun.”

They noted the time and then waved to her and left. Oliver would be here any minute and she walked to her living room making sure she had her black purse. She placed her phone and keys inside and then jumped slightly when the doorbell rang.

 _Ok, Smoak. He is just a man. You can do this_. She pep talked herself as she walked to the door and when she opened it up and saw him standing there, she became completely tongue tied. How could this man just exist and be so damn gorgeous? It was effortless for him.

Oliver had a stunned look on his face when Felicity opened the door. She looked stunning and he immediately became tongue tied. They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes before Oliver finally found his voice.

“Wow Felicity. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, so do you. I mean you look handsome.” She fumbled over her words and Oliver leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, let me grab my purse.” She walked to the table and picked up her purse. Oliver locked up her apartment for her before leading her down to his car. It was black and low slung and just screamed sexy billionaire and when Felicity slid into the buttery leather seats she got a little anxious. She was going out with Oliver Queen. Billionaire playboy Oliver Queen. How was that even possible?

Oliver hurried around the car and slid into the driver’s seat. He smiled at her and then put the car into gear and pulled away from the curb. She seemed a little stiff and he looked over at her again with a hint of concern.

“Are you ok? You look a little uncomfortable.”

“It just hit me that we are going out on a date. Like a real date.”

Oliver smiled and reached over to place his hand over hers. “Yes, we are, and I could not be happier about it.”

Felicity felt her nerves start to go into overdrive. “I mean you can date any girl or woman in this city that you want, and you are going out with me.”

Oliver looked at her in confusion and then he pulled the car over to the curb and set it in park. The car idled quietly and finally he asked.

“Are you having second thoughts about this Felicity?”

She looked at him and saw the sincerity and what looked like hurt in his eyes. “No, I just……I just am trying to figure out why me? I mean don’t get me wrong, I feel like I am a catch, but….”

“But?”

“But I am not your usual type. I have seen the girls you date in the tabloids. They are all brunette with legs that go on for miles and wardrobes that cost more than this car.”

Oliver took both of her hands in his and he smile softly, “You want to know why I picked you? Because you ARE different. So very different from any woman I have ever met. I saw you at the pool, and I will be honest, I was attracted to you immediately. I mean Felicity have you looked at yourself in a bikini?”

Felicity blushed. She knew she looked good.

“But it was more than that. As I have gotten to know you I find myself looking forward to seeing you and talking to you. You make me nervous and happy all in the same breath. No one has ever made me feel this way. Ever.”

She could see the sincerity shining in his blue eyes and she asked one last question, “Will you promise me one thing?”

“Anything.”

“You will kiss me again before the night is over?”

Oliver looked at her intensely and his voice was just a little husky, “Oh I can guarantee that will happen.”

Oliver put the car back into gear and then pulled back into traffic. He took her hand in his as he drove, and Felicity held his hand in her lap more confident and extremely happy.

***

Oliver laughed as he finished his spaghetti. Felicity had been telling him about how she had met Sara. Sara had asked Felicity out but when Felicity told her she was heterosexual, they had become good friends. It was not long after they met that Sara had met Nyssa and she had never seen her happier.

“Well Tommy I think is going to be a bachelor until he his old and grey.” Oliver laughed. “He is a great friend though. He lived with us for a while.”

Felicity looked at him in surprise. “He did?”

“Tommy’s father traveled a lot and when he was home he would get physical with Tommy. Tommy’s mother died when he was young, so he had no one. He stayed with us one whole summer and we swore during that summer that we would always be brothers.”

“Sounds like you are a great friend as well Oliver Queen.” Felicity gave him a thoughtful look. “You are nothing like I expected.”

Oliver blushed slightly, “I hope that is a good thing.”

“That is a very good thing,”

Oliver called for the waiter and after paying the bill he helped Felicity from her chair and led her out to the valet. He placed his hand at her lower back and Felicity could feel the warmth of his hand through her dress.

Felicity felt a little disappointment settle in her chest. She was having such a good time. She did not want the evening to end. Little did she know that Oliver was feeling the same way. He could not remember a time where he had smiled and laughed as much as he had when he was with Felicity.

“Felicity?”

“Oliver?”

They both spoke at the same time and they could not help but laugh at the others eagerness. “You first.” Oliver graciously offered.

“No, you first.”

Oliver took both of her hands in his, “I was just thinking that I don’t want this evening to end. I am having such a good time.”

Felicity gave him a look of wonder, “I was thinking the same thing.”

“Ok, I have an idea. What if we go back to my apartment? Now before you get upset, I promise to be a gentleman. I thought we could have a cup of coffee and just talk. I promise I will take you home whenever you say the word.”

Felicity was a little disappointed with the gentleman part. I mean she was a young, healthy female who was about to be alone with one of the hottest guys she had seen in ages. But she appreciated the fact that he was being a gentleman and wanted to talk more. If they stole a few kisses during their talk then who was she to complain?

“I would like that.”

Oliver’s smile beamed and when the valet brought the car he helped her inside. The thought of being alone with her in his apartment stirred his blood. But he had made a promise and he would keep it. Now if he stole a kiss or two then who could blame him?

Felicity sat looking out the window as they drove. She was a little nervous, but it was a nervous excitement and when they pulled up in front of his building she looked up in surprise. What he called an apartment was a 20-story building and when he greeted the doorman by name and then walked over to a private elevator she quickly realized that his apartment was in fact the penthouse. She should have known.

The elevator slid noiselessly to the top and when it opened Oliver placed his hand on her back to lead her out. Felicity looked around in fascination. It was beautiful.

“Wow, this is amazing Oliver.”

“One of the perks of your father owning the building.” He said the words a little sheepishly. “Make yourself at home and I will start some coffee.”

Felicity walked into the room, her heels clacking against the beautiful marble flooring. The living room was large and open and held a marble fireplace to the far-left wall. There was a comfy looking grey couch, a coffee table and two charcoal grey chairs that sat near the fire and Felicity noted the big screen TV that hung above the fireplace. When she looked to the right there were floor to ceiling windows that adorned the back wall and to the far right was a gorgeous gourmet kitchen that begged to be cooked in. Oliver was busy grabbing cups as the coffee brewed and Felicity walked over and taking off her shoes sat down on the plush sofa. It was heavenly.

Oliver walked in a few moments later with two cups of coffee and he noted just how much he enjoyed seeing Felicity sitting on his couch.

“I hope you don’t mind that I took off my shoes.”

“Not at all. I want you comfortable.”

Oliver sat the coffee cups on the coffee table and sat across the couch from her. It was like the night before in her apartment and he let his fingers brush hers as they faced one another.

Felicity shifted a little closer, so she could entwine their fingers and when she felt Oliver’s strong hand engulf hers she gave him a curious look. “What are your plans after summer? I know you are not going to spend the rest of your life as a life guard.”

Oliver sighed, “I am going to go to work for my father. He has been grooming me for years to one day take over the company so I will be working closely with the COO.”

Felicity was impressed.

“What about you?”

Felicity shrugged. “I am hoping to get an internship at a major corporation to work in the tech field. I have applied for several companies and I am just waiting to hear back.”

Oliver was impressed as well. “Did you apply at Queen Consolidated?”

She smiled and looked down at their hands. “I did.”

Oliver leaned closer and whispered, “I have it on good authority that the future CEO is partial to blonde geniuses with meddling friends.”

“No Oliver. I want to get this job on my own. Please don’t interfere.” She was quite serious, and he agreed.

“Ok, but can I at least give a recommendation?”

She gave him a serious look. “A recommendation is fine.”

Their fingers played together as Oliver scooted a little closer. “I made you one more promise about tonight and it is a promise that I am more than happy to keep.”

Felicity looked down at his lips as he slid closer and when he pressed his lips to hers softly she sighed and leaned into him.

Tonight, was turning out to be perfect.


End file.
